Shadow the Hedgehog: The Magneto four
by Shozag
Summary: Shadow is sent to a new planet after the ARk he meets up with Diamond the Hedgehog and the whole Magneto crew! Will he join them or die against Magno? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Shadow loses control

**_Chapter one – Shadow loses control _**

Shadow could feel it happening. The power of chaos was flowing through his body. He had finally righted himself to the side of good for Maria and her wish. The Biolizard was going to destroy the earth unless Sonic and himself could stop it. They were going to do all they could to defeat the Biolizard and stop it from crashing to earth. He was not going to let the people down. He was not going to let Sonic down. He was not going to let Earth down. He was not going to let himself down.

He was not going to let Maria down.

The power of the chaos emeralds was Earth's only hope. Shadow and Sonic would use that energy to make themselves stronger. To make themselves faster. To make themselves better. They were going to win.

They changed into what Sonic called his super form, or Super Sonic. (Has a nice ring to it, yes?) Shadow decided to call himself Hyper Shadow. The pair had gold hair and body. The extra tan fur and Sonic and the tuft of white hair on Shadow was the only remainder of their old bodies. Shadow, however still had red stripes along his spiky hair.

They flew out of the ARK with their new strength and motivation.

"You think we can beat 'im?" Sonic asked.

"No, I know we can be it." Shadow stated confidently.

The duo charged at the beast. The beast had many maneuvers that prevented them from getting close enough to strike. His eggs distracted them and lasers struck them for injury. However, the heroes fought on. They wouldn't let something like a lizard take them down.

"Hey Sonic?" Shadow asked as he dodged one of the purple beams that was sent to attack him.

"Yeah Shadow?" Sonic asked as he dodged another Egg that was about to strike him.

"This thing is a hazard!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic pondered this. Then got an idea.

"Yeah, the final hazard." Sonic muttered. "Hopefully."

"We should aim for those swelling points Sonic, it might be his only weakness." Shadow stated, noticing the swelling that the biolizard had.

Sonic agreed and the two began to strike these points. They twirled gracefully as they flew. If you were a spectator of this event, you would think this was a practiced duet and not a bloody battle to the death.

Soon it seemed that the friends and the monster were worn to a point of utter exhaustion. But, the Biolizard was to close to the Earth. It was going to destroy it if the two hedgehogs didn't do something fast.

"We gotta do something NOW Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"Use the chaos control!" Shadow yelled back.

The two focused on the power of Chaos. They charged and defeated the Biolizard. But its corpse would still destroy the Earth. The two heroes looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They were ready. The two flew underneath the oncoming Ark and screamed the words that would decide the fate of the planet.

"Chaos Control!" The two cried in unison. The space and time barrier was broken and the ARK was righted to its original point. The world would save. The two heroes were alright.

Or so they thought.

Shadow felt drained of energy. His body was losing power and wasn't even strong enough to fly. He fell to the deep pit of space as he slowly felt his consciousness slipping.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried. But Shadow was already out cold, in a point where he would certainly die.

"Maria." Shadow whispered. "This is what you wanted right? This is the promise I made to you."

Shadow felt the guilt from his promise melting away from him. It was a good feeling. Shadow was finally free. Living the life he had wanted to live for so long. But, little did Shadow know, a new challenge would come for Shadow to rise to. The fate of the world resting on his shoulders. Also, the shoulders of his new friends.

A new life was beginning for Shadow. One that would create his new story. His new adventure.

A new era for the black hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

_**Chapter two – ambush **_

Shadow could feel his strength coming back to him. But how was that possible? He was dead. Right? The incident on ARK was coming back to him… the chaos emeralds, the Biolizard and his… death? But he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He was breathing and could open his eyes now. Which he then did. He seemed to be in a black cave. It was dark so there wasn't much to see. Shadow put himself into a sitting position so he could see what was going on. All and all it seemed like a kind of peaceful place to Shadow.

This "Peace" lasted for three seconds tops.

Shadow felt an immense heat surrounding his back. He turned around to see fire coming straight at him! He jumped backwards and entered a back flip. He landed on his feet and charged at what blasted the fire at him. As he charged he thought he saw something moving at him. The thing leapt at him with jaws agape. It looked like some kind of dog.

Before he could be bitten, Shadow used his boots to gain enough momentum to bound away from the beast. As he rose he could sense something coming up behind him…

He had no time to dodge.

He was hit in the back and fell hard to the cave floor. Shadow sent out a silent curse to himself for not paying attention to his back.

"What the **heck **was that?" Shadow screamed.

Before an answer came he was being attacked again. But, he knew how to deal with them. They were going for their same attack as last time. He would use a slightly different defense.

The fire licked his back.

Shadow backfliped.

The beast came towards Shadow.

Shadow bounded away.

The thing attacked him from behind.

Shadow turned around and **pounded **that thing in the gut.

The thing fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Now how do you like it?" Shadow muttered.

The dog-like monster came to the side of its comrade. Shadow also noticed what must have been the thing that shot fire at him.

"Why did you attack me?" Shadow asked.

"Because you will kill us all Magno!" Shouted the back attacker. She leaped at Shadow, who promptly sidestepped.

"I don't know who this Magno is, you must be mistaken.

The thing stepped into a point where Shadow could see it. Upon close inspection he found it was a hedgehog like himself. But, it was a she. A girl! It was a lighter blue then Sonic with pink stripes running through her long quills. She also had a tuft of fur covering her body. It was shaped like a heart.

The girl must have seen him to. "You… you aren't him." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am Diamond." Diamond said. "I am the leader of the Magneto three."

Shadow scratched the back of his head. "Where am… I?" He asked.

"In Mologan!" She stated. "Where else?"

Shadow sighed. "What's the name of the… planet?"

"Are you suffering amnesia?" Diamond asked. "You're on planet X.

"Well… I'm not really from here…" Shadow started. "I come from a place called Earth."

This left Diamond very confused. Shadow was about to explain what he meant when an alarm filled the cave.

"It's those dang Magno fighters!" A gruff voice called.

"It has to be!" A high voice agreed.

Diamond didn't even stop to think. "Come on Black boy. You're coming with us."

The girl grabbed his hand and Shadow followed. He didn't have much of a choice. He had to figure out what was going on. Maybe they were right… he did have amnesia. They couldn't be right but… what if they were? What if the ARK, Sonic, Eggman, and Maria were all a lie?

What if his whole life was a lie?

Shadow wasn't sure what was real or not right now. All he knew was that he had a mission now. He had found a girl that could help him. But what was the Magneto three? It was all so strange. But Shadow would fight on.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the city

_**Chapter 3- Into the city **_

Shadow was doing his best to keep up with Diamond and the rest of her friends. He didn't know what was expected of him right now, but, whatever it was, he was going to try.

"Who are your comrades?" Shadow asked Diamond.

"This is Magma." Diamond muttered, never slowing down. The fire shooting thing slowed down to Shadow and proceeded next to him.

"Hi! Sorry about earlier…" Magma began sheepishly. "We thought you were Magno."

"Forgiven. What are you anyway? You don't look like anything on Mobious" Shadow replied.

Magma shrugged. "I'm a dragon." She answered.

Shadow smirked lightly. "How fast can you run?"

"Pretty dang fast." Magma answered. "You?"

"Watch 'n learn." Shadow answered. He sped off with his boots so fast you wouldn't have seen it if you didn't blink.

He could hear protesting shouts from the Magneto's mouths. He smirked wider and pushed himself farther.

The cave seemed endless. Shadow didn't even know what was on the end of it. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But he ran and ran, it seemingly made him happy to be running. His life seemed easier to run away from then to face.

The cave's end was coming ever closer. It was a light at the end of the tunnel. Shadow wasn't sure what was on the other side, he wondered if it was good or bad.

_Alarm._ It ran through Shadow's head. There had been an alarm going off before he went with Diamond, Magma and that beast thing. He still didn't know its name.

_It's bad. That much is certain. _

Shadow popped out of the tunnel, he expected to rush right out into the streets but this wasn't the case…

Shadow was 20 stories above ground.

"What the-" Shadow was cut off as he fell to his death. Shadow tried to think something up but was finding none. His arms and legs were flailing as he fell to the ground.

Then it hit him.

He activated his Anti-grav boots and hit the ground running. He was breathing heavily and, though he would never admit it, scared half to death.

"They… Good have warned me about that." Shadow huffed.

Shadow looked at his surroundings. It was raining and Shadow was getting his fur completely soaked. He hated getting wet. The city he was in was dark and bleak. It looked as if a monster had run through it. Buildings were busted and the only people visible were poor people in rags trying to protect themselves with debris.

Shadow looked up to see that what he thought was a cove was actually…

A flying fortress!

Shadow didn't even have time to ponder why this would be, when Magneto and crew flew out of the cave just as Shadow did.

"We told you to wait up!" Diamond screamed. "But no, you had to show off!"

"You are fast though…" Magma commented.

"So…" Shadow began. "Who are you?" He was referring to the beast.

"I'm Buddy. A golden retriever." Buddy answered.

"So where to now?" Shadow asked.

"The alarm, dummy." Magma muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: The first battle

**_Chapter 4 – The first battle _**

"So what do I do?" Shadow asked. The friends were discussing a plan to defeat the Magno's fighter. They were under the hire of Magno.

"You do what we _all _do. Kick the living crud out of anything that moved." Buddy stated.

"Not to difficult, eh?" Magma asked.

Shadow nodded and kept running. The team then noticed the group.

They weren't robots.

Shadow struck in an instant. He struck the first man, dressed in metal armor. He was equipped with lasers in the plenty.

"These guys work for Magna?" Shadow asked as he pummeled one of the men.

"Yeah." Diamond answered as she tackled another.

The whole group had gotten rid of the threat in a few minutes.

"That it?" Shadow asked.

As if on cue, a robot emerged up towards everyone.

"Oh- snap." Shadow muttered with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it…

Shadow avoided the robot with a swift move and kicked it with his leg. But, it was to strong.

"Alpha! Five!" Diamond called.

The three rushed to the robot. Buddy was first, he ran to the robot as a type of distraction. Then Magma shot fire towards its heart. The metal was melting and the unlucky bot was to busy with Buddy to notice.

While the metal looked weakened, Diamond ran towards the robot, ready to finish it off. But, the robot caught on and then shot Diamond with a laser blast. She was down. The plan was ruined. There was no chance.

Besides Shadow.

"I am the ultimate!" Shadow cried, filled with rage towards the fact that his new friend was hurt fueled him like a fire.

Shadow jumped straight inside the melted metal. Then Shadow did the one thing he didn't think he could do without being evil.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow cried. The whole robot exploded in a red flash of light. Shadow felt something he hadn't felt since Maria's death.

Pure hate.

The robot was destroyed. But, Magno still sent soldiers.

"They look different from the last." Shadow grunted. "Why?"

"There human." Buddy explained.

Shadow wasn't the smallest bit concerned. His hate consumed him. He was now as ruthless as he was before the ARK.

"Be careful. We don't want to hurt them." Magma told Shadow, noticing the look in his eyes.

Shadow didn't bother to listen. He dived towards the oncoming army. Shadow was punching and kicking like no tomorrow. He didn't care if they were humans. He didn't pull a single punch. He went on and on with no sign of stopping.

"Shadow, no!" Diamond shouted. Shadow stopped at her words. It brought him back to a flash of memories…

_Shadow jumped high in the small arena. He was having fun destroying the robots that lay before him. It was a standard self-defense procedure on ARK. Soldiers and scientists had to learn to fight so they could help themselves in case of attack. Shadow however felt wrong… _

_He enjoyed it. _

_Every last show of power he made went towards even more power. He was feeling glee in the destruction. Then his next practice opponent came on the arena. It wasn't a robot… _

_It was a human. _

_The fight started with Shadow diving toward the man. They were evenly matched however, as the man blocked his strike. This continued, but Shadow began to wear down. He was sweating terribly. _

"_Take this!" Cried the man as one of his kicks connected to Shadow's jaw. _

_Shadow felt a drop of blood roll down his face. Shadow was filled with rage. _

"_Die!" Shadow cried as he lunged at the man. _

_He pummeled the man. _

_By the time Shadow realized what he was doing, the man was near death. _

_Shadow realized it, but didn't stop. Shadow began laughing an evil laugh. It was scary and wrong. But Shadow couldn't help it. _

"_Shadow, stop!" Maria cried. _

_Shadow instantly stopped. _

"_Shadow, how could you?" Maria asked. _

_Shadow began to weep. He couldn't control it. Maria pulled him into a tight hug. _

"_I'm sorry!" Shadow sobbed. _

"_It's ok. Maria whispered into his ear. "It's ok…" _

Shadow stopped. He dropped the man he was strangling as he fell to the ground himself.

The Magneto's ran to Shadow.

"What happened?" Magma asked.

Shadow just shook uncontrollably.

"Let's take him back home…" Diamond sighed.

Inside his head was one final decision.

_I don't have amnesia. That was too real. To real…_ Shadow thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Nowhere to run

Sorry I have not updated in forever. This chapter is long and exciting though. If you see anything here that interests you, tell me in a review, such as possible story plots.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Sega. I just own my OCs

WARNING: Sorry Buddy and Magma fans, this contains neither of them.

WARNING: Shadow and Diamond fans should be well satisfied.

**_Chapter 5- Nowhere to run _**

"_Maria!" Shadow cried as Maria was hit with a bullet. _

"_Shadow, promise me something. Give the people on that planet…a chance. A chance to be happy. Please Shadow… Do it, for me. _

_The capsule fired towards the Earth with Shadow in it. _

"Maria!" Shadow cried as he sat up in bed. Wait, **bed**?

Shadow was sweating heavily. Then he remembered everything.

"Where are the Magnetos?" Shadow asked himself.

Shadow ran from the makeshift room and into the cave. He noticed Buddy, Magma and Diamond laying on the ground. But, Diamond was the only one without a blanket.

"Why would she sleep without a blanket?" Shadow asked himself. Shadow then realized she must have given him her blanket.

"Hm… thanks." Shadow whispered. He didn't expect a response.

He got one.

"Hey, Shadow." Diamond replied, getting up from her place on the floor.

She wasn't dressed in her normal clothes; the warrior black leather skirt was traded for some pajama shorts. Her leather top was replaced with a tank top.

"Did I wake you?" Shadow asked.

"Nah, I was up." Diamond replied as she stretched out her arms.

Shadow felt like he was expected to give a reason for a reason that he came out of the room.

"I- I'm going for a walk." Shadow replied.

Diamond nodded and asked. "Can I come?"

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Let me change." Diamond smiled as she ran up the stairs to where her room probably was.

Shadow tried to remember what had happened yesterday. He knew he had fainted. What else?

The flashback hit Shadow again as he stumbled to the floor.

"Shadow?" Diamond asked, seeing Shadow clutching his head.

"Just a bruise." Shadow murmured in pain.

Diamond shrugged and walked outside.

Shadow followed as he shook off the pain.

"So… what can you remember?" Diamond asked, finally.

Shadow was peacefully moving his hover shoes back and forth in a soothing motion, trying to clear his head.

"It comes in small bits." Shadow murmured. "But it's real, very real."

Diamond didn't know what to say. It seemed too hard for her to comprehend what was happening to Shadow. But, she still felt sympathy for her memory confused friend.

"Who was this Maria?" Diamond asked. She was trying to keep talking to prevent an awkward silence.

"She was my family." Shadow whispered quietly. "She was smart, funny and kind. She was all I had. Then they killed her…"

Diamond froze. It was so horrible.

"How did you know about her anyway?" Shadow asked.

"You kept saying it your nightmares over and over again." Diamond replied.

Shadow sighed heavily. "Of course."

"It's not your fault." Diamond tried to reassure Shadow.

Shadow said nothing and continued to glide in the air, going a bit faster then Diamond.

Diamond rushed to catch up.

Shadow urged himself forward.

Diamond did the same.

Shadow went faster.

This continued until the two hedgehogs were in an all out race. Shadow was holding no bounds with the speed in his shoes. Diamond was keeping up with Shadow, running at top speed.

The streets were dark and bleak.

If the two were paying more attention, they might have noticed what was going to happen before it did.

Shadow was the first to know it.

"Dive!" Shadow cried as he jumped sideways to push Diamond out of the way. Diamond was safe from harm, but, Shadow was instantly grappled by a claw.

"Shadow!" Diamond cried.

The claw was sticking out of the ground. It became smaller and smaller until Shadow couldn't move an inch.

"Now we have you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" A robotic voice cried.

"Leave him be Magno!" Diamond cried worriedly.

"No can do." The voice spoke again. "We'll find out what this thing is made of, gain his power, then dispose of anything left."

"No!" Diamond cried.

Shadow felt like it was happening again. He was letting another person down. Shadow instantly had to resist showing any emotion. He wasn't going to make Diamond more upset at the moment.

The claw retracted down towards the dry ground. The hole in which the robot had made was huge. Also, as Shadow fell in the whole. He got hit with another memory.

_Maria was helpless. I let her down. Now, I let Diamond down… _Shadow thought, remembering the painful nightmare he had awoken to.

"Diamond!" Shadow cried, he was feeling more pain then the robot could ever give him. His life, his memories, his past was being destroyed.

Shadow was gone now. He had been fully pulled into the whole.

Diamond couldn't believe it. Her new friend, one the Magnetos had sworn to help, was now being taken somewhere to be tortured and killed.

"All for saving my life…" Diamond whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: Face off with Magno

_**Chapter 6- Face off with Magno **_

"Where are you taking me?" Shadow asked. He was going for the "You will die do I suppose I can tell you" response.

He got it.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, you can't stop it." The robot mimicked his thoughts.

_Oh so gullible_. Shadow smiled.

The robot was trampling through the ground, obviously to some sort of base.

Shadow had been charging his energy since they had left. He had the power to get out of the robots grasp. But, then he could be easily re-captured. Besides, he was getting much needed information. If he escaped, they wouldn't underestimate him again. The next time, he would get no information.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Shadow asked, putting fear in his voice.

"Find your secret Hedgehog. The one even you don't know." The robot responded. His voice sounded final. He was going to say no more.

Shadow waited and waited. They finally stopped.

"So… are we here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." The robot answered.

The base was hi-tech and beautiful. All the money that this planet should have had was all flowing towards this. That was why everybody else was so poor.

Shadow growled as he realized that this being was why there were so many problems on this planet.

The arm went down.

It was going towards the ground where Shadow would be caged and sent the rest of the way.

It was now or never.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow cried as he was engulfed in red and used the energy he had held in reserve.

Shadow was instantly free. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Shadow ran through the inside entrance and through a random corridor.

Shadow looked around curiously.

He had entered a large room that looked fairly like an arena. He heard foot steps and turned around.

"Glad you could make it, Shadow." The voice said plainly.

The Hedgehog looked just like Shadow except the white tuft of fur was gone, replaced with a purple mark. Where Shadow had red this Hedgehog was purple. He was also wearing boots.

"Magno, I presume." Shadow growled.

"Why, I'm flattered. It seems even a Hedgehog from another planet knows who I am." Magno answered.

"How do you know who I am?" Shadow cried.

"Because, I am another experiment of Gerald Robotnik. Gerald and that cursed black Doom!" Magno snarled.

Shadow was speechless.

"It is true. I am like you. But, I didn't lose my memory. I know who I am. I am a being that even Gerald and Black doom couldn't control! That is the extent of my power!" Magno hollered.

"Who is Black doom? Why was Gerald working with him?" Shadow yelled back.

"It is not important." Magno responded coldly.

Shadow wouldn't take it any longer. "My life is important!" He dived towards Magno.

Magno dived under Shadow and as Shadow went over him punched him in the gut.

"Ah!" Shadow cried in pain.

Magno stood over Shadow and pressed his foot against Shadow's stomach.

"You were a fool to fight me." Magno murmured angrily.

Shadow couldn't resist. He was doomed.

Then a scream could be heard. Magno turned his attention towards the door.

Shadow took his only chance. He pushed Magno off him and back flipped behind him.

Then the two fighters heard something on the door that was closed to prevent Shadow from getting out.

The door was sizzling.

The door was sizzling and burning. A large hole appeared in it. The dark figures hidden by the Shadows in the night walked inside.

"Hey Shadow!" Magma yelped as she stepped forward.

"Guys… it's you?" Shadow stuttered.

"Of course." Buddy smirked as he stepped out off the Shadows.

Shadow then noticed that the third figure, obviously Diamond, had disappeared. Where was she?

Then he heard Magno release groan of pain and stumble forward.

Diamond put her leg down, retracting it from her powerful kick.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

Shadow and the others followed her as she led them through the impossible maze that was Magno's base.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow's Decision

OK here's the deal. This chapter will seem very like it was the last one. But, it is not, just another part of the story. Ok? I hope this is understandable. Also, there will be a sequel to this story. Many sequels really, being more of a series.

**_Chapter 7- Shadow's Decision _**

The group had slimly gotten out of the base Shadow had been trapped in. Now the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off. Everyone was less tense. Save Shadow of course. He was so confused, worried and angry. It was going to drive him crazy.

"Shadow… what did that fool tell you?" Buddy asked.

"He… he admitted that he was another experiment of Gerald, like me. He also said something about a Black doom. I don't know who he is though…" Shadow sighed.

The group stared curiously.

"So… like, what now?" Magma asked.

Diamond felt bad for Shadow, and she knew that Magma was probably going to make it worse.

"Come on Magma." She said. "It's about time we turn in."

So, the girls turned in to sleep. Buddy and Shadow discussed more things about his memories. Explaining all he could remember from the time he had awoken, to that fateful day on the ARK. When he was explaining Maria he got very quite. He couldn't help it. It was hard to talk about the deceased, especially when it was about your very best friend.

"I see…" Replied Buddy after the story was told. "Well, that Sonic sure did some zany stuff… come to think of it, so did you."

"Yes, Yes, I guess we did…" Shadow murmured. He was thinking about the times that he had thought were bad. But, when it came down to it, he was very fond of those memories.

Shadow then told him, in detail, the last fight that had taken place between the final Hazard. He also told Buddy about the chaos emeralds, and all that they could do.

"Wait… Chaos emeralds?" Buddy asked.

"Yes, Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said again.

"Well I'll be…" Buddy stated. "This planet has their own set of Chaos Emeralds, and we own them!"

"What?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"Well, while we were on are adventures across the globe, we found seven jewels. We didn't know what they were and the people that were nearby thought them cursed. We took them, but couldn't figure out how to use them." Buddy screamed. "You can go home!"

Shadow was dumbstruck. He could go home. It would be so easy to leave and join his old friends. To leave this nightmare world behind.

"Bring me to the emeralds." Shadow demanded.

Buddy nodded and walked of to the special chamber. With Shadow following close behind.

Shadow walked in the room where the seven emeralds were neatly placed. Without a word he picked the green one, his personal favorite.

"I can go home." He whispered.

"We'll miss you Shadow." Diamond said sadly as she walked into the room. She and Magma had been spying on the boys to see if they could learn more about Shadow. What they found now was more then interesting.

It was terrible.

There new friend and ally was leaving. There seemingly one chance against Magno was leaving. They, however, would not hold him back. He was free to leave or stay. It was his choice.

"Good bye, my friends." Shadow began. "I will miss you."

"We wish you could stay." Magma said sadly.

Not wishing to be sad any longer, Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald.

"Sayonara, the Magneto three." Shadow said sadly. "Chaos Control!"

With that, the black Hedgehog left back to his home….

Again, this is not the last chapter. It is very important. I am sorry for it being so short, but there was only so much I could write before the idea was to limited for a large chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: I must return!

**_Chapter 8- I must return! _**

With a flash Shadow landed on the ground. The soft ground of Station Square.

"I made it…" Shadow murmured.

He quickly ran towards a near store.

"Hello, what can we help you w- Shadow the Hedgehog?" The store manager cried. "I thought you were dead."

Without waiting for a word from Shadow, the man called up the police.

"Shadow the Hedgehog is here!" The man said into the phone. "Yes very much alive!"

_Do they still think I'm a villain after helping save the world? I guess so, can't blame them, I did blow up half the moon… _Shadow thought. _But, I can't let them catch me! _

Shadow was about to rocket out the door, when the man said something else.

"Yes hurry! We need to honor Shadow as a hero!" The man said into the phone.

_Hero…? They think I'm a… I mean know I'm a… hero? _Shadow thought. He stopped his shoes from launching, even though he was very close.

Sonic was the first one to receive the news…

"He's alive?" Sonic shouted into the phone.

"Yes." The police officer answered. Figuring that Sonic would be the one who was Shadow's friend and could get to him the fastest, they had called him first.

Without saying another word Sonic took off through his door.

"Sonic? Sonic!" The officer yelled through the receiver.

Sonic was quickly launching himself out the door. He was going to get to Shadow as fast as he could. He was supposed to be in the center of a town in Westopliss.

"Here we go, Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic smirked as he dashed off.

Shadow walked around the small store impatiently. He was waiting for someone, anyone. It wasn't that he wanted to be honored like a hero. It was just that he knew he couldn't leave until he was. And all he wanted to do was find his friends.

"Shadow!" Sonic called as he ran up to Shadow.

"Sonic…" Shadow greeted. "So… what's changed?"

"Nothing…" The blue blur grinned. "Amy's still chasing me, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald and Tails is still making crazy inventions."

Shadow couldn't help but smile. Everything was as it was before. Except… he had friends.

_You also have friends that you deserted. _A voice inside Shadow said.

_But, I'm home now… I don't need them. _Another voice said back.

_You can't forget them, Shadow. Not when they need you. _The voice retorted.

"Sonic! Come with me!" Shadow yelled suddenly.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic was taken aback by the outburst.

"We have to go save them…" Was all Shadow replied.

Without another word, Shadow gripped the emerald again and cried.

"Chaos Control!"

Soon the two hedgehogs were flying through time and space. While you seemed to warp somewhere instantly, it took a while to get outside of planets and such. Shadow took the time to explain everything to Sonic.

"So that's it, huh?" Sonic asked.

"That is everything." Shadow replied.

"Well I'm glad I could help!" Sonic yelped.

Then a light flashed. They were now on Planet X.

Shadow opened his eyes to find a living nightmare. The base he had teleported to was in shambles. Everything was knocked down and torn. Everything was demolished. He ran to all the rooms. No one was there. He decided then to go to the only room he hadn't checked.

Diamond's.

He walked inside to find that it to was in destroyed. But, there was a small note. It read,

_My dearest Shadow the Hedgehog, _

_I have captured the friends you hold so dear. They insist that you left this wretched planet, but I believe you are just hiding like a coward. Oh well, I will kill them all if you don't come. Oh, and as far as the Chaos Emeralds? I know about them, they are gone. They say you teleported with one. But, I know that your chaos powers are much too weak to travel to Earth. Those fools will pay for your insolence. _

_Yours truly, _

_Magno the Hedgehog _

_P.S If your reading this, then I would save them. You cowardly fool! _

Shadow crumpled the note. Sonic had been reading it over his shoulders and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I failed my friends once. But, not again!" Shadow yelled with rage. "They will die!"

"Control yourself Shadow." Sonic insisted. "You won't live if you charge in there like that. He has the Emeralds. And if he knows what he says he knows. He can use them."

"I guess your right." Shadow sighed. "Sonic, will help me?"

"You better believe it!" Said the overly peppy hedgehog.

"Ok, here we go Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he ran out of the base and towards his new enemy.


	9. Chapter 9: Bring it on!

_**Chapter 9- Bring it on! **_

Shadow and Sonic crept slowly inside the base that housed Magno and his army.

"This the place?" Sonic asked quietly as he snuck into the opening gate.

"Yes." Shadow answered. "But I think that Magno may have much in store for us. He knows that I'm coming. If not, he would have closed the passage that I got into here first with."

"Well, he's not expecting you to have help!" Sonic grinned.

"No he's not. Let's get him!" Shadow shouted quietly.

Shadow didn't even bother creeping in anymore. Figuring Magno knew that they were there anyway. He ran through several corridors at top speed, setting off an alarm.

Many robots and humans were alerted by the alarm.

"Go on ahead Shadow!" Sonic called. "I'll take out these losers!"

Shadow nodded and continued on. He had to move fast. His friends would not be let down. His old friends, nor his new ones.

"Come out, Magno!" Shadow screamed. "We have a fight to finish!"

Shadow turned to hear someone cackling. He turned his sights to the cackling, already knowing who it was.

"So, you got my message." Murmured Magno as he fell to the ground.

Shadow didn't take the time to mince words, he dived straight towards Magno.

Magno jumped backwards.

"So, you did run away like a coward." Magno uttered.

"You're wrong, Magno." Shadow smirked. "Let's just say I had… a change of heart.

Magno frowned more at this.

"Don't kid yourself! You know you don't have enough chaos energy!" Magno cried.

Shadow jumped up and used a homing attack on Magno, who dodged out of the way. Shadow through another punch at Magno, who countered with a left kick.

"I will show you why I am the ultimate!" Shadow cried as he threw another kick at Magno's jaw.

It connected.

Shadow smirked as Magno fell to the ground.

"So…" Magno began as he got up. "You wish to die?"

Magno began emanating an eerie purple as his body began to change…

"What could cause such power…?" Shadow thought aloud. "Besides a chaos emerald!"

Magno grinned. "Yes, that is my secret." He announced as he took of his cloak to reveal six of the seven chaos emeralds on his belt.

Shadow stepped back. This was when Shadow remembered the thing he was fighting for.

"Where are my friends?" Shadow demanded.

"I thought you would never ask." Magno smirked as Diamond, Buddy and Magma appeared on the cave wall.

"You have no teammates to help you!" Magno cried.

Suddenly a blue blur ran through the open door, jumped into the air, and planet his feet into Magno's face with a powerful kick.

"That's where you're wrong!" Sonic laughed as his feet hit the floor.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Magno asked. "How could you have gotten here unless…" He turned to face Shadow.

"You **do **have that power!" Magno cried. "Your pathetic friends were telling the truth! Just how strong are you?"

Sonic walked by his black and red friend and patted him on the back. "Only strong enough to deserve the title of the ultimate life form!"

Shadow also nodded. "Now do you understand Magno? You may be better then me, but I have something stronger then any raw might could be. Friends."

"Yeah!" Diamond yelled from her chains. She was struggling to get free. She was the only one who was not knocked out.

"Shut up!" Magno cried as he dived towards the defenseless Diamond.

Shadow jumped high off the ground and got to Diamond before Magno did. Releasing her from her binds with a single hard kick, he turned to face his fellow creation.

"Never again!" Shadow yelled as he kicked Magno down. "Never again will you harm my friends!"

"Shadow!" Diamond cried. "I know you and your friend want to fight but there is no time!" She then grabbed Shadow and Sonic by the wrist and ran out, away from the winded Magno.

"I'll get you Shadow!" Magno cried as he struggled to get up. "You and all your foolish friends!"


	10. Chapter 10: Failure at best

_**Chapter 10- Failure at best **_

Shadow nimbly ran from the base, followed by Sonic then Diamond.

"Barely made it!" Diamond gasped.

"That was awesome!" Sonic yelled happily.

Diamond went up to Shadow's ear. "Does your friend have a… happy problem?" She asked,

Shadow just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing Sonic." Shadow replied.

The friends were speedily trying to find a place to hide out until they could defeat there power hungry hedgehog foe.

"So… where are we supposed to go?" Sonic asked.

"Diamond, you know this world best, do you have a suggestion?" Shadow answered, turning to Diamond.

"I know the perfect place." Diamond smiled.

Later the trio was in the city following Diamond towards the 'perfect place'. No one complained, as they all loved to run.

Now they had stopped at a totally destroyed home. Half of it was demolished. Diamond walked inside, as the others followed.

"I used to live here…" Diamond sighed. "Don't ask right now."

Shadow was going to ask, but held his tongue at the given comment. Sonic was about to ask anyway, but, a swift punch in the gut from Shadow made him think twice.

The group hid in the old, musty house. Even Sonic decided the place needed a good cleaning. Diamond was looking through some old photos, which seemed to totally take her away from reality. Shadow just sat back and watched.

Around midnight… _it_ struck.

Shadow was still pondering some things that Magno had told him, but Sonic and Diamond were already sleeping.

"Tomorrow I'll save my friends…" Shadow sighed.

**Bang! **

The house rocked and Shadow fell off the couch.

"What was that?" Sonic cried as he and Diamond ran into the room.

"I think I know…" Shadow trailed off as he charged out the door.

Shadow ran out of the small, shambled house and into the street. He already knew what was going on, and that was what he was afraid of. He was at a point where his heart was going as fast as his shoes. He was pounding down the sidewalk faster then ever.

"There you are…" Shadow groaned in fright as he saw what lay before him.

"Why hello Shadow…" Magno smirked. It was him. Magno was going around destroying the city, worse then it already was.

"What do you want Magno?" Shadow asked.

"I told you. I want your soul. I wont go into the details, as you wont be alive long enough to care." Magno still had the smirk upon his face.

"Shadow! Where are you?" Sonic hollered as he caught up to the red and black blur. "You?" Sonic asked Magno.

"Yes…" Magno smiled.

"I will kill you!" Shadow yelled as he attacked Magno.

All of a sudden Shadow was tackled by Diamond and Sonic.

"What was that?" Shadow screamed in rage. Why had his two friends done that to him?

"Look at yourself! Do you want to lose it again, like with that human army?" Diamond yelled.

"Yeah, buddy! We have to work together!" Sonic added. Shadow instantly calmed down.

"Let's rip him apart." Shadow threatened, his voice still calm.

"I'm all for that!" Sonic cockily replied as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"I have nothing better to do." Diamond grinned.

Just then, Magno smiled evilly.

"You think you can destroy me?" Magno asked. "Well, let's just say I am stronger."

The emeralds on his belt suddenly began to fade out. There power being drifted into him…

"What's happening?" Sonic asked in a confused voice.

Diamond was already charging forward.

"Who cares? Let's kick some butt!" She cried angrily.

Shadow, Sonic and Diamond were all ready to attack Magno. Sonic was cockily speeding forward, while Shadow and Diamond used strategy. They were going to hit Magno at the same time.

Sonic was the first to fall.

**WAM! **Went Sonic as Magno slapped him aside.

Shadow and Diamond were next.

They were on both sides of Magno and were closing in fast. Shadow's black spikes waved behind them as he prepared for the final strike. Diamond was ready to give Magno a swift kick as well. But, they were both defeated with a single strike. Magno jumped in the air and twisted himself around, knocking them both to their knees.

"That… didn't quite work." Diamond muttered finally, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Say nothing." Sonic pouted sadly, his ego badly bruised.

"It is not over yet." Shadow responded.

Shadow was right. They were not going to give up now!


End file.
